The Case that Haunts You
by itsmyturnintheTARDIS
Summary: FBI agents Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel think the case they were sent to investigate will be just like all the others. Except when it turns out the killings were done by someone who haunts Dean's past will Sam be able to save his brother again or will the past repeat itself? FBI!Au
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:** **I do not own supernatural or its characters.**

Dean Winchester sat at his desk in the office him and his team shares. Him and his team were something put together a while back. Before that it was unofficial. Him and his brother Sam were partners in till two agents were transferred in from the L.A. branch. Dean and Sam were some of the best agents so their boss Director Singer gave them each one of the transfers as a new partner. They ended up helping each other on each of their cases so much that the Director started just giving them cases together. Eventually Bobby Singer, the Director just threw tradition to the wind and made them a team. That was 5 years ago. Now Agents Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Gabriel Novak, and Castiel Novak were the best agents at the D.C. branch of FBI.

"Food Jerk." Said Sam as he threw a bag of dinner food on his brother's desk. Their office was a rectangle, the wall that connected them the to main floor was one of the two long walls and made of glass but they kept the shades down most of the time. Dean's desk was on one of the small walls facing Cas's, which lined the other. Both Sam's and Gabriel's desks were on the long wall opposite the door. "Thanks Bitch." Dean said as he dug into the greasy bag. "Ellen gave you a slice of pie for your troubles." Gabriel told him as he began eating his meal. Dean smiled. "Ellen's to good to me."

Just as they all finished eating Bobby opened the door. "Hey Bobby." Greeted Sam. "Yeah here's a case for ya Idgits." Dean wiped his hands and took the case file from Bobby. "Wow. Triple homicide, all in the same park. The throat of one victims is slashed and the other two have multiple step wounds on their bodies." Cas sighed. "Pleasant, and we just ate." Bobby nodded "Just head over there ok?" He turned and left. Gabriel clapped his hands together after putting his gun back in his shoulder holster, under his suit jacket. They all headed down to the garage where their car was waiting.

When they arrived at the park Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel met the local police officer who was suppose to meet them at the parking-lot and bring them to the crime scene that was deeper into the forest on a hiking trail. The four agents looked at the crime scene and when the forensics team when to search the forest Dean walked forward to the bodies. The three men were laying in a row. The first guy, Andrew Miller, was laying face down with a stab wound in his back. A few feet in front of him Nathan Scot was sprawled on the ground with his neck slit open. Finally Max Chambers was laying facing up with stab wounds in his upper body.

Dean let out a low whistle. "Now I'm happy I didn't take up morning jogging." Sam sent one of his bitchfaces to Dean and took the case file off of Gabriel. "Dean please these people are dead." Gabriel walked up to stand near the last body and rolled his eyes at Sam. "Just because their dead doesn't mean their humor is, Samsquash." Cas and Sam exchanged a look that read _'why are our brothers such idiots?' _

Dean flipped closed the notepad he had been writing in and shoved it and his pen in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Ok so there was a fourth guy right?" Castiel nodded and took a look at the file he stole from Sam. "Tyler Palmer was taking a hike with his best friends so they could get some photos to use for their computer art class at the local collage. Witness told police that he didn't here victim number one go down but he and Max heard Nathan when he hit the floor. Tyler said he ran once the assailant started attacking Max."

Dean nodded and backed up so he was a little bit behind Andrew. "Ok so say I'm the killer. I see these four guys hiking up the trail and I get behind Vic number one and stab him in the spine without anyone hearing. Then I rush and slit victim number two's throat." Dean had walked up to stand behind Nathan's body. Gabriel stood by Cas and nodded before continuing for Dean. "Right. Number 2 hits the ground and now Tyler and Max turn around. You stab Max before they realize what is happening. Once Tyler sees Max go down he runs."

Sam looked at the thick forest lining both sides of the trail. "The killer could have hidden in the trees in till people passed." Gabriel was crouched down next to Max's body holding up the front of his shirt with a pen. "Yo, come look at this. Either this guy doesn't understand how body art works or our killer left us a message." Everyone turns to see the symbol that has been carved into Max's torso. Castiel tilted his head to the side and kneeled down next to his brother. "It's a devils trap, with what looks like Latin under it. Decanus. Does that mean anything to you two? " Both Novaks looked up at their friends to ask for their input but the words stopped in their mouths when they saw how pale Dean was. You could count each individual freckle that dusted the usually tan face.

Sam looked equal parts concerned and like he was going to kill someone. "Guys? Are you two alri-" Gabriel started but was cut off when Dean let out a shaky breath. "Decanus, it- it means- it's my name. These bodies are for me." Dean's voice sounded as if he was holding back tears and from the look of him Cas thought he probably was. Gabe was not a soft-spoken person but Cas was grateful that he could sense that something was wrong and now was not the time for jokes. "Dean." Sam began softly. "We don't know its him. It might be someone else." Dean took his eyes off of the mark for the fist time to look at Sam. "No. No. It's him Sammy. It's Alastair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the next chapter, tell me what you think, I'm more then happy to hear your reviews!**

* * *

The drive back to their office was silent and tense. Both Novaks were trying to figure out who Alastair was and Sam was silently seething in anger at the man and worrying about his brother who was pale next to him. Once they arrived on the floor that held the agents offices Dean walked away into their glass sided office and slammed the door. A large crash followed soon after. "What the hell has gotten into that idgit?" Sam jumped when Bobby came up next to him. Before Sam could answer though Gabriel decided to join the conversation. "No clue. We found some weird devils trap on the body and apparently Dean-o's name in Latin. Then he just said something about a guy named Alastair and got very very quiet." Gabriel had paused after each 'very' to add dramatic effect and Castiel wanted to smack his brother.

On the name Alastair Bobby straightened up and cursed under his breath. "I thought we were done with that jackass." Cas looked at his friends curiously. "What are we missing?" Sam sighed and motioned for everyone to follow him into Bobby's office. Once the door was shut Sam sat down on the edge of the large wooden desk. "About a yeah and a half before you guys got transferred here Dean and I worked a case that we thought was just a normal mugging. We soon found out it was a gang hit. The gang calls themselves, The Demons and are a force to be messed with. Dean and I worked the case for over a month before we got our first big break."

Sam's words were heavy now and part of Castiel wanted to tell him to stop if the story was causing so much pain for him, luckily Bobby picked up where Sam left off. "We found out that a huge drug deal was going down in a less then wonderful part of the town. The Demons were selling a large amount of the drug Soul, as it was referred to on the street. Dean and Sam each lead a group of agents and some S.W.A.T.T members into the warehouse the bust was going down in. There was a leak in our networks." Gabriel grimaced at hearing that one of the agents was a bad guy. "He sold our raid plans to The Demons so they knew we were going to be there."

Sam picked the story back up. His voice was hard and cold. "Dean and I entered from different entrances. I took the back and Dean took the front. Dean found the set up first and my team had to rush to find them while Dean and his men were locked in a firefight. By the time I got there most of Dean's men were dead and Dean was being held at gunpoint. I- I couldn't stop them. There was just too many of them. The gangers opened fire on us and while we took cover, they dragged Dean away." Cas and Gabriel looked at each other with matching expressions. At the same time they didn't want to hear anymore but they needed to. Before Gabe could open his mouth Sam jumped up and slammed his hand on the desk. "He was with them for almost a month! He was being tortured and beaten for a month and I couldn't find him!" Bobby put a hand on Sam's shoulder and made Sam look at him. "Listen to me. That is not your fault. They were good and moved Dean around it was near impossible to track their location, yet you got him back. Dean's here and he's ok now."

It took a moment for Sam to calm down enough to be talked to like a rational human being. "The guy that tortured Dean was named Alistair. He had a sick obsession with Dean. Alistair treated him like a pet or something. He learned everything about Dean, talked to him during and sometimes after torture sessions and taught him Latin so that Dean could read all the messages given to Alistair by other Demons. We were never able to get this guy but he just left Dean alone after we got him back. I guess he's done staying silent." For a few moments no one talked. Castiel and Gabriel just took in the new knowledge about their friend and Sam and Bobby tried to clam their anger. A series of rapid knocks on the door brought them back to the real world. "Sir? We need you to see this. Someone is hacking our webservers and sending a transition." All four men quickly ran out the door. The ciaos that greeted them was loud and Bobby had to yell to get everyone's attention.

"Who wants to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Charlie Bradbury, the head I.T. of the office and a close friend of the Winchesters, suddenly appeared in front of them. "Well boss man, someone hacked our database and is streaming a live video feed to us as we speak. I have no clue how they got past all the security, I set it up myself so it's almost impossible to get through." The red head was cut off by a face appearing on the large TV screen that sat on the back wall. Everyone became silent as Bobby, Sam, Cas, Gabe and Dean, who head come out of his office when all the noise started, walked to stand in front of the screen.

A man in a dark suit was displayed on the screen. "Of course. What the hell does Crowley want?" Bobby griped to no one in particular. Everyone jumped a little when Crowley answered with a smirk. "I'm happy to see you too Bobby. Oh, you to Moose." Sam huffed and crossed his arms. Bobby's permanent scowl deepened. "Do I even want to know how you have sound and visual in here?" Crowley answered from over his glass of imported liquor. "No, I imagine you wouldn't. Squirrel you don't look so good, everything alright?" Crowley's voice obviously gave away that he knew exactly why Dean wasn't alright. "Oh bite me." Dean replied glaring at the man on the monitor.

Cas's normal head tilt was in place as he watched the interaction from next to Dean. "If what I gather is correct and this Crowley is one of the bad guys, then why are your talking to him like you are not enemies?" That just succeeded in making Bobby frown more. "Oh I am a bad guy, the king of the bad guys actually. And we are all friends, besties actually." Sam just growled. "What do you want Crowley, because we all know that you never just pop in for a chat and whenever you do someone dies." It was obvious that the agents didn't like Crowley as much as he let on so Gabriel decided it was a perfect time to introduce himself. "Well I'm feeling left out. My name's Gabriel and this is my baby brother Castiel." Cas shook Gabriel's grip of his arm and glared at his brother. Before Crowley could say anything Bobby snapped at them. "Would you Idgits just shut your mouths! Crowley what do you want?"

Crowley raised his hands in a sign of peace. "Nothing Singer. I only came to worn you morons that one of my, lets call them workers, has decided to go against my better judgment and be a complete idiot. I'm only warning you because I want the honor of crushing you all. Alistair, while great at crushing the soul out of people he's _not_ the one who gets to joy of killing you three." Smirking, Crowley ended the call leaving the large group of agents to converse about the new knowledge. Dean looks pale and like he's about to throw up again, Castiel notes with concern. "Dean-" Castiel tries to speak above the loud chatter of the room. "FUCK! I- fuck! I knew it was him and now- fuck." Dean, hyperventilating and close to a panic attack, runs a shaky hand through his hair. Calming everyone down and pushing Dean into a near by chair Bobby starts giving orders. "I want people tracking down Alistair and I want a 24 hour watch on Winchester until I say otherwise. Now go!" Dean's assurances that he's fine and 'doesn't need a fucking babysitter Bobby' fall on deaf ears as people scramble to do as they were told.


End file.
